Solve for $k$, $ \dfrac{4}{4k} = -\dfrac{2}{4k} + \dfrac{4k - 6}{4k} $
Solution: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $4k$ , we get: $ 4 = -2 + 4k - 6$ $ 4 = 4k - 8$ $ 12 = 4k $ $ k = 3$